


Breakfast and a Show - September 12, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast and a Show - September 12, 2020

*CRASH*

One of the windows in the Great Hall shattered as a large hawk flew in during breakfast. It circled the entire hall once before landing in front of the Head Table, transforming into Madam Pince.

"Good morning, students. I know several of you quite admire my ability to give stern looks and act like a hawk in the library. Later today I will be offering a special class, 'Stern looks and being generally unhelpful' in the Library. It will consist of you sitting in the Library and me staring at you! HAHAHAHAHA" Pince cackled, as she transformed into hawk and flew off.

"Well, well, this should be a fun class later! 100 points to...." Dumbledore started.

"Excuse me?" The Auditor for Magic said.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Dumbledore replied.

"I think I'm going to start a new column in the Daily Prophet called Breakfast and a Show!" Rita Skeeter said.

"You're too late, you know. I already have that in the Quibbler. Make sure you don't write it or I will sue you for copyright," Luna said, dreamily.


End file.
